Twilight
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: It was always rainy in his world. He knew he was part demon: he thirsted for souls, but managed to direct his palette on Hollows, the masked beasts that roamed his world. But he was also part Soul Reaper. He was the incarnation of irony.
1. His Son: Prologue

**Hey! This is based off a roleplay my friend and I did. You may all know her as Nyetta, but to my she's my Moony Moony Moon! Thank you, Nye-Nye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Bleach. Sad to say…**

He hated rain.

He hated the wet feeling of the drops. He hated the cloudy skies that came with it. He hated the smell of the wet earth after a rainfall. He hated it all. But he especially hated that it now rained everyday.

More than rain, he hated the gnawing pain he felt each time he saw his mother. She was getting thinner and losing muscle. You could count her ribs. Her eyes were always dark. There were bags under the broken amber glass. She was growing weaker everyday. Not even her best friend could do anything about it.

Each day she grew weaker and frailer. She had gotten deathly pale and it was evident that death would soon be at her doorstep if something did not happen soon.

She would disappear from time to time, only to reappear when she couldn't bare to leave her beloved son behind. He was the only reason she had the will to go on.

He assumed it was because he looked so much like his father. He had his jet-black hair, his demonic appetites, everything his father was, he was. Or so his mother told him. She spoke of his father often. She moaned about him in her fitful sleep in a haunted voice as if he were in her dreams, which for all he knew, he was.

She would never say his name though. It was a taboo word in the shoten. Not even Kisuke would say it. She would paint and draw alabaster skin, scarlet eyes, and raven hair, but they would meet the same fate. She would let out a wail and tear her artwork into tiny shreds, then weep over the remains.

One day, he told himself, he would find his father. One day, he would see her smile. He, Akri Michaelis, would bring the sun to his wet and dreary world. But it would have to wait until the morrow. He was hungry, and there had been a Hollow running rampant.


	2. His Son: In the Morning

**Yay! Second chappy! :D Umm…So I don't own Bleach or Black Butler, and Akri technically doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Nye Nye.**

Soft grey light shone through the windows and spilled onto the pillow and onto dark alabaster skin. Brilliant red-gold eyes opened drearily, unfocused and weak until the sleep left them, and they became clear. The lithe boy stretched his arms above his head and tucked them underneath him, staring up at the ceiling, wishing to be back asleep. If felt like one of those lazy mornings.

Sighing softly to himself, the teenager got off his Japanese-style bed and turned to organize the covers before shuffling to the wash bin. Forcing his black-worded white Shoten t-shirt over his head, he dropped his shorts and gave himself a quick run-down as quietly as he could to avoid waking the red-haired menace who shared the room.

Thoroughly drying himself with a towel, Akri pulled on a clean pair of jeans and another white Shoten shirt before slipping into black sandals. Ruffling his raven-hued hair with the towel, he threw it over his shoulder and slid open the tatami door to the main area. A faint smile upon marble lips, the boy snatched the green merchants' robe off its peg and donned it over his well-built frame. Letting a sigh escape his chest, the young Michaelis padded to the front of the small candy shop and flipped over the Japanese kanji-encrusted sign to 'open'.

The adolescent bit at his lip and busied himself in making the Shoten as spotless as possible, unknowingly copying his father's cleanliness habits. Humming to himself as he swept the wooden floor and polished the display cases, the pit-pat of sneakers entered into the demi-demon's ear and made him put down his cleaning tools. With his inherited, care-free smile, the charcoal-haired boy turned around, full lashes concealing his jeweled eyes.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shoten. How may I help you today?" Akri greeted warmly, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing to the female customer that had become a patron since he had been old enough to run the shop-at least until the owner had awoken. The teenage girl gave a shy smile as her shoulder-length caramel hair separated them and skittered to one of the display cases, slender fingers plucking something from the glass while simultaneously taking something from her pants pocket. She bit her lip and her face flushed with color as she approached the merchant's son.

"Um, can I get this, please?"

The assistant nodded, warm grin still firmly upon his features as if his lips had been carved in that form and held out a hand to receive the money. Carefully counting it out, he handed the change back to the girl along with the candy bar. Tucking the bill into his pocket, he bowed silently at the madly-blushing departing customer.

"Thank you. Please come again." Akri called back to her before smirking. He knew she would-she always did. Nearly everyday, near opening time, she would arrive, soft caramel hair bouncing around her shoulder and sashaying around her ears and teal eyes hidden shyly behind glasses. She was cute, but she didn't catch him as a potential mate. He wanted someone exotic that had a share in his blood; demon or Shinigami. And of course, any girl he wanted would have to be approved by his mother and father. Not his real father, though. No, his sire was out there somewhere, but the laid-back, straw-haired merchant had taken him in and treated him like his son.

"Akri. You're up already."

The beautiful-eyed young man turned around at the sound of his name being called by a low, friendly voice. Smile returning to his features at the sight of the smoky-blue eyes of his father, the half-demon nodded, then brushed a strand of ebony hair from his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. I even got a customer. Same one that comes everyday, so it's not really anything to celebrate."

Kisuke stifled a yawn with the ever-popular white fold-up fan and stretched his arms above his head in a lazy gesture. Giving a crooked smile, he clutched the white-and-green striped bucket-hat to his head, shadows hiding his mischievous orbs.

"Really? Excellent. But I'm here now, kiddo. Why don't you take Jinta and Ururu to the park and play or something? It's not good to keep them cooped up in the shop all day. You would do well to get some air too, Akri. You've been working yourself to death in taking care of the shop and helping around. You deserve a little break."

A heart-felt smile formed itself upon the boy's lips at his father's remark and he soon had his head buried in Urahara's chest and arms wrapped around him.

"Love you, Dad."

A stubble-covered grin returned the affectionate gesture.

"Love you too, kiddo. Now gimmie my cloak."

The boy readily shrugged off his green robe and offered it to the merchant before slipping the bill into his hand and padding into his room to his closet where everything of importance to him was kept. Moving an old doll aside, he fished the backpack from the depths of the abyss, paused, then picked up the stuffed thing.

The more he looked at it, the more it seemed to be alive. His mother had given it to him when he was little and he had grown up to it. She called it a 'chibi', which meant it had a large, circular head and stubby body. She had put enormous detail into it, and it had barely worn out. Brushing a few strands of the finest ebony horse-hair from the doll's endless scarlet eyes, Akri stared at the doll and made a face. It looked like him, except that the clothes were an old, Victorian-style butler's garb. A mocking smile had been sewn into the fabric that made the skin. To others, it was just a doll, but to him, it was The Butler.

Giving a sad smile at the memories of all the stories about The Butler, the teenager stood and placed it upon his pillow before gathering all the things he needed for a park adventure into his pack; a lunch, a blanket to sit upon, baseball equipment and a squirt gun. The black phone he slipped into his jeans pocket. Lifting the parcel to his shoulders, Akri adjusted the straps and began the long process of waking up the two children that ran around the shop.

Hand upon Jinta's shoulder, he gently shook the younger boy. "Jinta, wake up. We're going to the park today. You and Ururu get the day off, so get your lazy butt out of bed, or I'm going to leave you here."

The flame-haired menace groaned and rolled over, hand waving about his head as if shooing away a pesky fly. Frowning, the older male tried even harder to wake him up. It was his own fault for staying up all night playing video games. Baring his teeth and hissing at the lack of alertness he was receiving, the boy departed from the room and went instead to wake the older girl.

Silently sliding open the tatami door and creeping into Ururu's room, Akri took a step back in surprise when he registered that her dark eyes were wide open and staring at the place he had been standing a moment ago. Was…she awake? Padding closer to the bedside, the half-demon waved a hand in front of her open eyes and pulled back when the large orbs disappeared under eyelids.

"Good morning, Akri," she murmured, blinking a few times before throwing the covers off and causing the jeweled eyes to squint at the blinding canary-yellow-hot-pink-polka dot pajamas.

Temporarily stunned by the bright colors, the raven-haired boy forgot what he was there for until the young girl softly reminded him. "We're going to the park today, Ururu. Both you and Jinta have the day off. So get ready. We're leaving soon."

He excused himself as the quiet girl began to change, shutting the door behind him. Passing a black cat basking in beam of soft sunlight, a tender smile appeared on his features and Akri bent to pick it up. An almost inaudible purr was the result of his affections.

"Good morning, Mom," he whispered lovingly to the black animal and gave her a squeeze and a kiss before placing her back into the sunlight. Stroking down her thin length, the jewel-eyed boy removed himself from her presence and went to stand at the front of the Shoten, waiting for his younger siblings. Not that Jinta and Ururu were blood related, but everyone in the shop was a family-even 'Uncle Tessai' and 'Cousin Renji', or 'Captain Moocher', as the feisty twelve-year-old called him. Ears alerting him to the chaos that was unfolding before his eyes caught it, a malicious grin spread to his face.

Smirking as the dark-haired girl emerged from the living quarters with the redhead yanking on her twin pigtails like they were reigns, he could barely hold in his dark laughter at his sister's pain.

"Ouch, Jinta! You're hurting me! Owowowowoww! Please stop, Jinta!" She cried out in her raspy voice, trying to pull her jet-black hair back from his clutches.

Still snickering at the fighting children, the half-blood continued on with the pack and left them in the dust. He cared little for the squabbling tendencies of the two pre-teens, though it was entertaining to say the least. There was an obnoxious beeping noise and everyone froze, Akri slipping his hand into his pocket to retrieve the over-reactive black soul pager. Flipping it open, the teenager quickly read the order, subconsciously tracing the outline of his lips with his tongue. Without another word, he took off with inhuman speed toward the order.

**Aand there we go! The end of chappy 2! Or…Is this chappy 1? Hmm…I dunno…Meh. Okay.**

**Oh. And that was Nyetta who made a cameo appearance.**


	3. His Son: At the Park

**And here we go with the next chapter. :D Um…I dun own Bleach or Black Butler, nor any of the characters. I have joint-custody of Akri cus…I was roleplaying Yuroichi, and she went into estrus, and had a little woo-hoo with the smexy demon. Sooo…she should thank me cus without my baby-obsession and my impromptu pregnancy…there would be no Akri today. And with no Akri, no story. Heh…Akri was originally mine and was going to be a girl named Aki (meaning 'autumn' in Japanese) Heh…Kinda ironic that the names are so similar. :D**

…**Um…Yeah…I'll get back on the story now…**

Barely out of breath, the half-demon skidded to a halt before the playground. Opening the phone again, he reread the order and made a face. It should be here…

Instincts suddenly on fire, Akri barely leapt out of the way of a powerful arm that had appeared out of a wormhole, a rooster-like creature following soon after, white skull shining brightly in the sunlight. With a creaking sound, the beak opened and a blood-chilling scream tore through the air.

The teenage boy met the howl with a feral snarl of his own, tiger's eye orbs becoming laced with rose until the pink hue took them over and his pupils narrowed into slits, revealing his demonic heritage. A blood-chilling roar ripped through his throat as he stared ravenously at the dark-skinned creature. Already, his canines were growing longer and becoming deadly tipped, like daggers. A quick tongue darted around the edges of his lips in anticipation of the feast he would soon receive. It was all a matter now of preparing the food just right. Raven-hair bristling and standing on end much like a dog, he hissed, lunging at the black-hearted spirit. Wickedly sharp ebony-colored fingernails dug into the beast's skin-not enough to kill it, but just enough to weaken it the slightest.

Crowing like its farm counterpart, the Hollow screeched and stomped hard with pointed talons where the demi-demon had been just moments ago. The rooster screamed in frustration, but its cry was short-lived as a shadow appeared suddenly behind it. A burning claw grasped the back of its neck and crushed it with superhuman strength.

The spirit was still breathing as it fell, causing the earth to shudder at the weight of the creature. Chest heaving as it tried to breath, the white mask opened and the dark spirit began to speak to the silent mass of black.

"Why…do you…?"

The shadow grinned, lips pulling back to reveal glistening white fangs and a deep chuckle emanated from his throat.

"I want you to die feeling pain. I want you to scream and fill my ears with your cries of agony. I want you to look back on this day and remember the pain of this memory."

The form made a gesture that resembled someone flicking the hair out of their eyes and knelt almost respectfully before the dying beast, crouching on hands and knees as if worshiping it. A velvet hand stretched out to stroke the deep maroon skin as his mouth moved closer to the neck. As if kissing a lover, the shadow's soft lips parted and brushed onto the skin as if searching for the ideal spot and then latching onto the neck. Fangs sliding painlessly into the throat, Akri began to suck, and the screaming began.

Howl after howl cried the Rooster Hollow in agony as its strength died away in the most painful way possible. The roars became quieter and quieter until the sound ceased entirely and the body faded into nothing- the only remaining part of the best was the bone-white skull.

The twisting dark shadows slowly faded, the bloodlust sated, revealing the raven-haired teenager. Tracing his lips once again to collect every spec of matter left over from his meal, he rose from his crouched position, disappointedly staring at the spot his meal had been. It wasn't a human soul-his mother forbade that, but it was enough to satisfy him, at least until he became hungry again.

Delicately plucking the ivory mask from its resting place, he elegantly put it on his face, as if it were a masquerade mask and gazed through the eyeholes. Removing the skull from his features as heavy breathing made its way into his sharp ears, he easily crushed it into a fine white powder that blew away in the slightest breeze. Akri turned, demonic features no more, and smiled warmly to the two out-of-breath children.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait up…huh? Where's the fire?" The crimson-haired boy snapped, bending over with both hands on his knees, trying to get his breathing back to normal. After a few more heavy pants, Jinta stood upright and glared at the older kid. Smile becoming wider, the merchant's son peered beyond his shoulder to the other child; the raven-haired girl showing no sign of fatigue except her elevated breathing rate. Akri let a laugh escape his perfect lips and ruffled his brother's hair, getting his hand slapped away in return.

His autumn-hued orbs closed gently in an inherited carefree smile and his placed a hand over his heart. "Sorry. Please forgive me. I became overly excited," he explained with a faint British accent he used when being polite or apologetic. It always confused everyone because he had never left Karakura. Bowing in repentance, he unloaded his backpack and offered Jinta a baseball bat.

The boy continued to glare, but sharp jeweled eyes could tell he was slowly losing the fight. A bright smile replaced the scowl and the male snatched the bat and hopped back a few paces, giving it a few powerful practice swings. Tossing Ururu a catcher's mitt and gear, Akri quickly set up the plates and took his place on the pitcher's mound.

Lips curling into a malicious smile, he brushed a few strands of stray ebony hair from his eyes, much like his father before him. Arching his back like a cat, he powered his arm and hurled the ball with all of his inherited strength over the base. Eyes narrowing as Jinta wound up, he winced as the powerful crack from the impact hurt his ears. Shaking it off, his muscles coiled and released, sending him speeding after the ball.

Amber-colored gaze never leaving it, he sprinted after the white circle in the sky, barely noticing the teenager before him. When he finally noticed him, it took all of his agility to avoid the crash and keep running, leaping high after the ball and snatching it with viper-like speed. Landing lightly on his toes, much like a cat, Akri turned around, apologetic smile upon his features once again.

"Forgive me. I failed to look where I was going."

Opening jeweled orbs, he examined the boy with an expert eye, carefully noting all the strange things he noticed. The teenager's eye-his visible one, as the right was concealed by a jet-black eye patch- was a brilliant blue that rivaled the glittering sapphire ring upon his finger. His clothes appeared to be expensive-a four piece suit colored in a calm, neutral navy. He was almost as tall as he was, perhaps a few inches shorter, no thanks to his hair that, though neatly groomed, hung about his studded ears. He also carried an air of importance, as well as a richly fashioned cane. He was obviously not from around here.

A disgusted sneer appeared on his features, and the demi-demon had to hold in a laugh. The boy reminded him of a pompous prince found in story books and fairy tales.

"Hmph. Watch where you're going next time. You could have knocked me down."

"Young master," came a smooth voice as fine as velvet, bringing from behind the dark-grey haired teenager a tall, raven-haired man dressed head to toe in black. He carried himself with a straight back, his body well-toned. His clothes, though not as expensive as the other's, were in pristine condition; perfect and with not a thread out of place. From alabaster skin, and under graceful arching eyebrows, scarlet eyes glittered with an exotic beauty that would only be rivaled by a gleaming, forbidden ruby. A gently mocking smile was carved upon his perfect lips.

"Sebastian, I have told you many times not to call me 'young master'. Am I not correct?"

"No sir, you are correct. Forgive me. It was a slip of the tongue, no disrespect meant, sir. I apologize for offending you."

"Hmph. Don't let it happen again, Sebastian."

Jeweled orbs narrowed the slightest and the mocking smile twitched upward as the man placed a hand over his heart-_hand over his heart?_-and bowed, midnight-colored strands falling and hiding the garnet drops. "Yes, my lord."

There was a long pause before the servant spoke up again in a silken voice. "Master, if I may be so bold to inquire, who is your friend?"

His question made the demi-demon snap out of his trance. He had been subtly sniffing the air, which carried the butler's scent. Any normal human, especially women, would have thought he smelled of musk and a scent you could only find on old, well-loved books, but his essence was one of evil. It rank of Hollows, but it was obvious this black-clad man was not a Hollow, nor one of its cousins, the Arrancar, as there was an absence of a mask, or mask piece from his face. The perfectly carved statue was familiar, as if he had seen it before, but no memory came to claim the image. Foolishness. Hiding his red-gold eyes in a carefree smile Akri opened his mouth to answer.

"My name is A-"

"Hey! Moocher! Stop yakking and get your butt over here! I'm waiting for the next pitch!" Jinta called irritably, waving the bat around for emphasis, almost hitting Ururu in the head once of twice. Lucky she was wearing a helmet…

Apologetic smile stretched across his features and the teenager bowed apologetically. "Ah, forgive me. I have to go. Shall I be seeing you again?" With a departing wave, he turned to jog back, when a commanding voice stopped him.

"Wait." Akri's head looked over his shoulder at the other boy. "We are here on business. We're looking for a man by the name of Kisuke Urahara. My sources say he lives around here-"

"Yeah, I know him. He's my dad," the demi-demon interrupted, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I can take you to the shoten if you want."

The dark grey-haired boy opened his mouth to say something-probably rude-, but the servant spoke up for him, carefree smile upon his marble features.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you. We would appreciate that very much."

Nodding to confirm, Akri held up a hand. "Hold on one second. I'll be right back." Jogging over to where the two children were waiting, he began picking up the bases.

"Hey! What gives!"

Sharp amber eyes forced the boy to stay silent as he shoved all the equipment into his pack before shouldering it. "I have to show those two people over there to the shoten. It's important, and because I'm leaving, you have to too. And after I see them safely to their destination, we can return, I promise."

The younger boy didn't say another word, but folded his arms and pouting. The raven-haired teen let out a small sigh and offered a smile. "And I'll throw in a candy bar." That did the trick, as a grin spread to Jinta's features. Of course. What twelve year old didn't like candy? Gesturing for the two children to follow him, he approached the two tourists again.

"Hey, sorry about that. This is Jinta, and Ururu, and I'm Akri. Nice to meet you." Expecting him to take it, the half-demon held out his hand for the young boy to shake. He gave a disgusted nose-wrinkle and waved it away. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

Inside, Akri froze. Michaelis. That was his name. Could it have been a coincidence? Michaelis didn't sound like a very common name, but perhaps it was in Britain? These people did have British accents… Deciding to let it pass, the teenager led the way back to Urahara's shop, sharp ears picking out the wailing siren before he saw it. Watching the ambulance scream by with cat-like attention, he noticed it took a very distinct route. Heart skipping a beat, he had to say it. "Don't turn left."

It did.

**Dun dun duuuun! :DDD What do you think happened? Eh? Eh? Free cookies to whoever guesses! :D**

**For reviews people gave me…**

**Sasural: Is this soon enough for you? Sorry I kinda let it rot a little bit…heheh…Um…Oops…**

**TheCrazyPurpleChocolateNinja: Hey, LOVE the name. And thanks for the review. That too. :D And I am not going to drop this story anytime soon. :D**

**Nyetta: You're a lazy ass. Get going on yer KH/BB story, or I'll sick Grimmjow on yer ass.**

**This is WereWolfPrincess1215, saying until next time…**

**Good night, and big balls.**

**NYAH!**


	4. His Son: Mourning

**Whooo hooo! Next chapter is here! :DDD**

**Um…I dun own Bleach or BB.**

"No!" The young demon swore, slender fingers clenched around his head in disbelief. Mouth twisting into an alarmed expression, the teenager took off with inhuman speed after the ambulance, not caring if anyone saw him. How could this have happened? Did Kisuke know about this? Was that why he sent the children away?

All these questions were circling like hungry vultures in his mind and preying on the little hope he had. How badly was his father hurt? How badly was his mother hurt? What happened? Akri shook his head and powered his legs faster. Nothing. Nothing happened. His mother was the Goddess of Flash and the ex-captain of Squad Two. His father was the smartest man on the planet and was too powerful to be defeated. That's what he kept telling himself.

Arriving at the scene, everything became frozen in slow-motion. His mouth hung open. His home…It was blasted open and there were scorch marks everywhere. Debris littered the normally immaculate driveway leading to the shop.

Blood was everywhere.

Forcing the concrete lump out of his throat, Akri pushed through the gaggle of paramedics surrounding a bloody figure. One pair of arms held him back. His eyes quickly changed from amber to a dangerous shell pink and he growled, teeth bared. The man released him immediately. The rose faded.

Fighting through the protective circle, he fell to his knees before the heavily wounded man. "Dad," his voice caught in his throat, jeweled orbs wide. No…No…This couldn't be happening! His clothes were tattered and lay in ruins, his hat was torn to white-and-green shreds. His shirt had been ripped open and there were many puncture wounds over his torso. His face was deathly pale.

"Kid, back away!"

Akri knelt frozen and detached. No….There was no way his dad could have been hurt that badly…

"Kid! We need to get him to the hospital or he's gunna die!"

Akri made no move to react and didn't retaliate as he was shoved out of the way. Legs shaking violently, he stood as if trapped in slow motion, but everything else was suddenly launched into high gear. The flashes of white were the paramedics; their faces were smeared into one big blur. Only one face stood out in the soundless rush of everything.

Uncaring scarlet eyes peered from beneath raven hair, alabaster face as cold as winter. The shadow moved silently, hardly disturbed by the blur of movement, cruel lips curling into a mocking grin. Suddenly his mother was there, purple hair flowing gracefully in the slight breeze. "Akri, close your eyes, and count to ten."

The teenager did as he was ordered, murmuring under his breath the Japanese words for the numbers. He liked how those sounded better than English.

"Kyu…Ju…"

When chromatic orbs opened once more, the place had cleared out, and Kisuke and Tessai were nowhere to be seen. Nor was his mother. Heart leaping into his throat, the demi-demon ran into the destroyed shoten, looking for any sign of a black cat, or…He couldn't bear to think of the other option. Keeping the tears from free-falling, he sprinted as fast as he could back into the shoten, eyes flicking everywhere for a clue.

Tables were overturned and display cases shattered. There was broken glass on the floor, but he didn't feel it puncture his foot and cause it to drip scarlet. Walls were torn down, and linens scattered everywhere; ripped to shreds. And that was just the entry. Dashing back into the living part, it was even messier, and someone had added a skylight. Akri grit his teeth, biting down into his lip so hard it drew blood. Who could have done this? Who could have taken his peaceful life and destroyed it completely?

There was a noise, and it was from his room. Hesitantly, he slid open the tatami door and stepped inside. It wasn't much better than the other parts of the house-but there was one thing left untarnished. Carefully, he picked up the still-immaculate doll, and stared into The Butler's scarlet eyes.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Akri murmured to the ruby eyes and the mocking smile. A thin finger delicately traced the hair-line. "Why didn't you stop them? You could have. Mother always said…" A dark spot appeared on the sewn alabaster. "Mother always said you could do anything!" Choking down more tears, he held the stuffed doll close to his heart, and hugged him tight, just like he had done when he was little. Voice shaky and unsteady, the teenager stared deep into the recesses of the demonic eyes. "Help me find who did this."

Carefully, he delicately took the right arm of the doll and crossed it, leaving the hand over his heart, and in his best Butler voice, said, "Yes, my lord." With a relieved breath, the demi-demon let the arm move back into its original position. There. It was done. He had given the order, and now The Butler would follow it without hesitation.

"Sebastian…what happened here?"

"Hm…"

Upon hearing the voices outside the room, the raven-haired teenager rose from his squatting position. Still carrying the doll, he slowly picked his way around the rubble and padded to where the tourists were. His heart stopped for the second time as the servant's gaze lingered over him. His eyes… _Why didn't he see it before? _His clothes… _They were just like… _His hair…

Amber orbs wide, he stared down at the stuffed thing in his arms, and they grew wider. The Butler was an exact replica of the man before him, who coincidentally was also a butler. But…how did his mother know? Had they met before? If The Butler was real…were his stories true, also?

Akri sank to his knees, head spinning. There was too much going on… It was overwhelming even him-he who showed little emotion even when angered. When the world had come to a stop, he stood again. "We need to find out who attacked this place and why."

The single sapphire eye met his own and a silent agreement passed between them. "I have a feeling my father knows who did this. If he's up to it, he'll tell me what he knows, and I'll meet you back here," the teenager continued, snatching a piece of piece of paper from the ground and scrabbling something on it before handing it to the grey-haired boy. "Here. This is my pager number. Call if you get anything. I must get back to my family."

Pressing the doll into his chest, the demi-demon strode out the way he came, nimbly stepping around the mess. He wanted to stop and clean all this up, but that would take time, and that was something he didn't have at the moment. His mother was missing, and his father was badly injured. The boy fought a tear, but it bit back and slid down his cheek. He would murder whoever had done this.

**Aaand so there you go. Lol. I was so tempted to get out my Sebas-chan doll and just squeeze him just like Akri did. See, I was at the Aki-con, and I had somehow gotten it into my head that they had Sebastian dolls, so I told my friend to be on the lookout for one, and then she said she saw one, and like, we went over to the booth and guess what? There was ONE LAST SEBASTIAN. And my friend got it for me. ^w^ She's a good friend. :P**


	5. His Son: On the Hunt

**Yaaay! Fourth-ish chapter! Lol. I forget. Anyway. Here it is. Chapter Four-ish. Lol. Er…I don't own Bleach or Black Butler. So there. OH! Lol. And the people coming next. Lol. *ahem***

It was lucky his pace was swift, as he intercepted his siblings before they could see the Shoten. "Hey! What happened? Why'd you just run off like that?"

"Nothing. Go back to the park. Now." Akri's tone was harsher than either Jinta or Ururu had ever heard before. It was unnatural… His normally bright eyes were overshadowed and a heavy aura clung about him, refusing to let go.

"Oh, okay, whatever you say," they both murmured, frightened and uneasy. What had happened to make Akri so angry? The two children trailed at the teenager's heels, eyes wide and gazing up at him. Were they in trouble? What happened?

When the group had finally reached the park, the dark-haired boy made to take off again, but the feisty red-head stepped in front of him, arms spread. "Woah! Hang on there! You're just gunna dump us here? What's the big idea?" The young Michaelis made no move to get the child out of his way, nor attempted to speak.

"Jinta, leave him alone…" Ururu's soft voice came as she attactched herself to the other child's shoulder and tried to pull him away. Jinta just snarled and knocked her back. "No way! I deserve an answer!" "But Jinta!"

"The Shoten's destroyed."

The kids froze, too shocked to fight with each other, eyes wide. "Say what?"

The amber eyes that had been so long hidden now revealed themselves, turning a demonic pink. "The Shoten's destroyed. Kisuke was taken to the hospital, Tessai too. I don't know where my mother is."

"Now, if you don't mind me-" Akri nimbly passed the two children, still made of stone. "I'm going to find out who did this. You stay here."

There was something in his voice, something dark, something malicious, that made nobody, not even sharp-mouthed Jinta, say a word in refusal. Without another word, the demi-demon departed, hands clenched around the doll he still carried. But it was soon swallowed up by his backpack.

Akri stood, arms folded over his chest as he waited in the General Hospital waiting room. It appeared Kisuke's wounds were too great for him to go to the Kurosaki Clinic, so he had to go to the one run by a retired Quincy. A growl rose in the boy's throat. Why was this taking so long?

"I'm sorry, er, Mr. Akri. You can't go see your father right now. He's just come out of surgery." The autumn-hued orbs trained dangerously on the white-clad nurse. "It looks like he'll survive, but he's lost a lot of blood, and can't see visitors for a while."

The dark-skinned teenager paused for a moment, eyes narrowed, before they closed in a carefree smile. "Of course. I understand. I'll be going now." The boy turned to leave. "Oh, and will you make sure his window is open? My father likes to hear the birds chirping."

The nurse smiled and bowed. "Of course! I'm sorry we couldn't arrange a visit. Maybe in a few weeks?"

Akri hid a dark smile, his back turned to the staff member. "Alright. Thank you. I appreciate it."

When the electronic door slid closed behind him, the half-demon stood motionless for a while, his nose working overtime. At times like these, he was grateful for his heritage. Now to find his father… A motion from overhead caught his eye and the boy gazed upwards at the opening window, a new, cascading scent filling the air. It smelled of blood, anesthetic, and-he grinned- candy.

In a split second, he was perched precariously on the windowsill, completely unfazed by being more than three stories up. Flash Step. He loved it. Akri slid soundlessly into the room, like a shadow, and came to stand beside Kisuke's bed.

The blonde merchant was barely breathing, but a respirator was attached to his face, and a heart monitor continued to make twin-peaked mountains at a steady rate. He was going to live.

"Hmph. I would expect as much from you, father." The blipping increased slightly, and red-gold eyes flickered to the machine. "So you can hear me." It wasn't a question, but it was answered by another few, excited beeps.

A hand slid into Kisuke's and gently squeezed. The boy was silent, throat thick. "Who did this to you?" Nothing. Somewhere in the room, a piece of paper fell, creating a sound louder than a jet-engine, what with all the uncomfortable silence. Akri's attention snapped on it like a hungry cat's on a mouse, and he left hid father to investigate.

The teenager fell to his hands and knees, searching for the wad of paper he head heard earlier, and found it below the shredded merchant's cloak someone had folded up. He tentatively sniffed it. It smelled like Kisuke all right. Ever so carefully, as blood covered a good portion of it, the young Michealis unwrapped the ball and set it flat on the tile floor. There was nothing special on it, no secret drawings, no other clues, except for three names: Kessar, Angelina, and Tsubosa.

The demi-demon let out a snarl. That didn't tell him anything! But…something caught his eye and he turned the paper over. And his blood ran cold.


	6. His Son: Determined

**-.- Omg…I'm so sorry, you guys. Sheesh… Here you are, waiting for this for like, ever, and I'm just now finishing it. The last chapter wasn't even that long. I'm really sorry… Okay. So…I don't own Black Butler, or Bleach, but I do kinda own Akri, and then I definitely own Kessar, Angelina, and Tsubosa, but you'll find out who they are later. ;P Heheh….**

It was apparent by the penmanship, or lack thereof, of the next word that caused Akri to assume that Kisuke had been in a rush, or at least startled, as the writing was even worse than the merchant's usual chicken scratches. But that one word was enough, it gave heavy context to the attack.

_Espada_

Akri ground his teeth in frustration. Of all the people that could have helped him, the one he really needed the most was lying in a coma. Damn everything to hell. He hadn't the experience or the stamina, (or knowledge, for that matter) to open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo. He didn't even know where it was, relative to his own dimension. He hadn't the clue about these opponents, other than what little bits Kisuke had shared with him.

There were ten Espada, the best of the best of all the Arrancar. They were numbered according to their power, one being the strongest, ten being the weakest. There had been three sightings of the ones in question, one with dark hair, one with the appearance of a gorilla, and a murderous blue-haired one. The latter happened to have a blood-feud with the orange-haired resident Soul Reaper.

But other than that, he had no idea of their true powers, which made a full-on attack rather difficult, to say the least. Things were looking rather bleak. The only other clue was the three names. But what did they mean? One sounded Japanese, the other Old English. But the third? He couldn't tell. Arki pulled himself off the floor and dusted off his usual immaculate appearance.

If only Kisuke were awake… He had so many questions. Who were the three people, or in this case, probable Espada, he had discovered? Where was his mother? Did they take her? How was he going to get there? So deep in thought, the demi-demon nearly jumped a foot when his back pocket began vibrating.

The teenager dug the pager from his pocket and flipped the screen up. There was no caller I.D. Strange…But he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Could Mr. Akri be available?"

"Speaking."

"Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Akri had asked us to call him should anything come up. I just wished to inform you that we, my master and I, have found a possible lead."

Akri froze, heart in his throat. A possible..lead? He gripped the phone tighter until it was on the verge of shattering. What could they have had? How much would their 'possible lead' have?

"…Hello? Might you still be there-"

"Where are you?"

The voice on the line seemed to be taken aback by the brazen outburst. A few moments paused, as if he was looking around. "My master and I are located just a few miles from the Shoten, I believe it was called. We are currently in a public telephone boo-"

Sebastian blinked rapidly as the person he had been on the phone with just moments ago was now standing before him, every feature visible through the glass walls. A thin smile tugged at the butler's features as his eyes momentarily became rose-colored. How curious. Gracefully hanging up the phone, he effortlessly slid open the door and emerged.

"B-Bloody hell, man! Didn't you ever learn not to sneak up on people?" Ciel spat, obviously emerging from the frozen stupor he had been mere moments before. It was apparent that he was not expecting the other boy to appear as quickly-and as suddenly- as he did.

"Now now, master. You'll catch ill should you be so easily surprised." The servant's voice held more than subtle hints of a mocking attitude.

"Shut up!"

But instead of doing so, the ebony-haired man turned towards the same-haired teenager, expression carefree as he held out strands of violet, platinum-blonde, and brunette hair. Akri gingerly accepted them, and looked each over, rubbing them between his fingers.

"I happened to discover those at the Shoten. I assume that they are from the ruffians who destroyed the place."

Autumn orbs flickered and held crimson for a brief moment before they affixed to the hair. The aura that surrounded them was indeed that of a Hollow, which meant that the three strands belonged to the Espada; Kessar, Angelina, and Tsuyosa. He voiced them.

"Hmm…" The butler appeared pensive. "I cannot say that those names are familiar to me, at least in the context provided. However, Angelina would be the name of my master's late aunt."

Akri growled to himself in frustration. Now he had names, races, hair colors, scents, but nothing else. "Do you know anyone who would know those names? Anyone?"

"Sebastian, don't," the other teenager warned, visible blue eye flashing with what appeared to be lightning. The jeweled orb stared into red-gold. "You don't want to know the one who does."

The amber drops seemed to smolder in a challenge. "Why not?"

The two Englishman exchanged glances. Akri raised a fine brow. He was steadily growing bored of this game, and wished for it to end. When the brooding silence finally ended, it was the servant who spoke.

"My master feels that the experience would surely scar."

The demi-demon pressured him to go on, as he was not satisfied with his answer. "My family was destroyed, and now when I finally have a clue about who did it, you're forbidding me from the only chance I have of finding the hellish bastards?"

The butler couldn't help but smirk. "I wouldn't say hellish, per say…But very well, Master?" His scarlet gaze angled downwards at the teenager at his side. The dusty-haired boy heaved a great sigh and fiddled with the ring on his finger. "Very well. Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You know what must be done."

The tall man was motionless for a few brief seconds before crossing his hand over his heart and bowing. "As you wish, my lord."

**Bahaha! Sorry about taking so long to post this. XD I had to deal with life. And I kinda forgot this stuff. XD Sowwy. So there you go. Chapter…Five? Six? I dunno. I forget.**


	7. His Son: In London

Lol. Hai guysss! I was told in many reviews that people really enjoyed this story. So much so that they want to kill me/eat my liver/ other organs/ and/or brutally maim me if I do not post fast enough. To which I say to them…

**CALM THINE ASS DOWN! XD I love, love, LOVE the fact that you all love this story, and I love the fact that you guys leave reviews saying how much you like this story. However, *laughs* I do not need to be told that my liver will be eaten, body be maimed, or otherwise if I do not post, m'kay? So let's take a couple of deep breaths, and calmly proclaim our deep and undying love for Twilight, hey?**

**Please don't kill me.**

**I don't own Bleach or Kuroshitsuji, only Akri. And Angelina, Kessar, and …whatsherface? A cookie to whoever can name the last one! Bahahah!**

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked to the dark-haired teenager on his back. Akri merely frowned.

"Sure." But truth be told, he wasn't fond of piggy-backing on someone's back, much less a total and complete stranger. But he'd do anything to get his revenge, and so voiced nothing. The corners of the butler's mouth seemed to twitch upwards and he gazed down at the grey-haired boy in his arms.

"Young Master?"

"Fine. Let's just get on with it. I'm hungry."

"Yes, my lord." The servant paused, and Akri could feel a certain tension building in the air. "Please close your eyes, and do not, I repeat, do not open them until I count to ten, understood? Now!"

The demi-demon squeezed his eyes shut, as ordered and tightened his grip. A shiver shot down his spine. "One."

It suddenly felt like they were flying through the sky, or perhaps stuck in a wind tunnel. Akri felt weightless, and he was almost tempted to let go, but his iron-fisted grasp held firm. He could pick up faint sounds, but couldn't quite distinguish them. It sounded like a high-pitched drone of a fly.

"Two." The droning had turned into moaning, a sound that was indeed audible to his ears. It sounded like whoever was doing it was doing so under slow, long-lasting pain, the kind that caused one to wish they were dead. It was accompanied by the sharp smell of brimstone.

"Three." The moaning had gotten worse, and now the wails were beginning to be heard. It was the sound of panic, of fear that plunged its knife into people's guts and wrenched it in their innards. No matter what Akri could do, he couldn't keep the noise out of his head.

"Four." Now screams rose in higher and higher frequencies as whatever was causing them pain had suddenly increased. This was the noise of being burned alive. Akri's grip tightened and he buried his face into the butler's back, trying not to vomit.

"Five." The temperature suddenly dropped, as well as the sound level, and it was silent. The demi-demon began to shiver, attempting to stave off the gnawing fear he felt in his heart. The rotting of flesh soon became apparent, and he had to use all his willpower to focus on the scent of the man before him. The longer he focused on that scent, the more he felt safe, almost at home, like his father was holding him in his arms.

"Six." It started to become warmer, and again the noise picked up, but Akri did not seem to mind so much. He had found something familiar about the musky scent of the servant. He thought that he'd smelled it before. He was sure he had. But the memory shimmered briefly at the forefront of his thoughts before flirtatiously diving back down.

"Seven." It was more peaceful now, compared to the other 'seconds' that he had gone into. Though the tormented wailing still continued, it seemed a mere whine in his ears, now that his attention was fully grasped on the man before him. Slowly, the pieces of his shattered memory were slowly coming back.

"Eight." It was nighttime in the Shoten, not quite dawn, but past midnight. Akri, suddenly a young boy again, shivered as a cold breeze swept across his covers. The curtains that framed his open window danced with the wind. There was a sharp creak, and soft thumps, as if something climbed through the window.

"Nine." There was a louder thud as whatever it was landed, although the noise itself was still whisper-thin. There was a temporary shadow thrown over him, but it quickly disappeared once he stirred a little more. Then the presence was at his side, heavier now. A voice began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, rising and falling with musical notes.

"Ten." The abrupt motion stopped, slamming the forehead of the still-daydreaming Akri into the back of Sebastian's skull. The teenager snapped his eyes open and fell backwards onto his rear, having enough sense to let go before he dragged the servant down with him. The dark-haired man deposited the noble onto his feet before rubbing the back of his head.

"Young Master, Akri, we have arrived."

Akri leapt to his feet and sprinted to the mouth of the dark alley, forcing his head out. Woah. He had never seen this many people before. The cobble-stone streets were practically overflowing with lords dressed in fancy coats and ladies in rich-colored dresses, and the common folk in their working earth-toned clothing. But it was quite obvious that he wasn't in Karakura anymore.

"Welcome to London." Sebastian voiced in a cool tone, coming to stand by the boy's side. "Although it is a bit different from your "London", I hope you shall find it suitable."

But the amber eyes were already pleased. Of course he had read about this "type" of London. And then it all clicked. Of course. This was a kind of Victorian Era London, based on the fashion of clothing, but it seemed too modern to be in the past, as some children ran by with what appeared to be GameBoys. An alternate reality. Kisuke would have given his arm to fiddle around here for a week.

Akri's eyes brushed against the servant's. "I am rather impressed."

"And at this time, I would suggest going to see the Master's acquaintance, however you would stick out like a sore thumb with attire like yours."

Akri paused to look down. He was still in his black-printed Shoten tee, bloody-kneed jeans and sandals with his backpack firmly strapped to his shoulders. Certainly not Victorian Era garb. "Ah."

"Sebastian, I think you know what to do." Ciel snapped, suddenly appearing behind them. His nose was held high, even if it was wrinkled. The servant bowed in response. "Yes, my Lord. Please be patient. I shall return momentarily."

And momentarily he did return, a small package of clothes tucked under one arm like a football player might hold a football. Sebastian gave a curt bow before handing the parcel to the teen. Akri unwrapped it with excess vigor, wondering what type of clothes he would be allowed to walk around the streets in. Out came a plain white button-up shirt, a rough dark blue jacket, dark colored breeches, old shoes and an empty satchel. Well, it could have been worse.

"Beg your pardon, but as the Master has few servants, I had to give you the cook's extra clothes. I had hoped they would fit you, as you are the same body type."

The dark-skinned boy simple shrugged. Anything to get his family back. He wandered deeper into the alley, and came back dressed like a servant, with all his extra clothes in the side bag. He wondered if there was anything that should be done with his hair, but decided to just let it be. He brushed a strand of hair from his eyes before shoving his hands into his pockets with a nonchalant air.

"So where is this acquaintance?" He purred very much like a cat. The sooner the better. Sebastian gave a predator's smile as he examined the boy before him.

"Those seem to fit rather well. And I was going based on a hunch."

"Sebastian, stop dilly-dallying. I want to get home in time for lunch." Ciel snapped, arms folded over his expensive attire. The servant's eyes glittered over a smirk.

"As you wish, my lord. Mr. Akri, follow closely, as it would be horrible to lose you."

The demi-demon just raised a brow but followed closely through the crowded streets of London. Once or twice he had almost gotten hopelessly lost, but was saved in the nick of time with help from his sharp nose. Oh how he loved his heritage sometimes. As the party came to a stop in front of a dusty old shop with a giant wooden banner saying "Undertaker", Akri couldn't keep his silence any longer.

"Your acquaintance is an undertaker…?" He wondered, tone incredulous. It almost made him laugh. He was expecting a librarian, or something, not someone who made a living burying people.

The teenager beside him opened his mouth to say something, probably rude, but the butler stopped him just in time. "Yes. Now, I do believe we should enter."

The raven-haired boy just shrugged but followed his guides into the rather dark insides of the coffin-shop. His eyes adjusted to the gloom rather quickly, and he was quickly lost in the many jars in which body parts floated. There was an eyeball in what looked like a jar of pickle juice, and a heart floated in purple goop. Despite being rather morbid, Akri took quite a liking to them. In fact, he was about to touch a jar containing a floating kidney when a thick, raspy voice seemed to fill the room and drill into his skull.

"I…would not touch that, if I were you…" There was an odd sort of creaking and a pair of glowing green eyes and five spindly, spider-like fingers with large claws peeked from a coffin lid. Goosebumps spread across the demi-demon's skin like wildfire. The lid slid open more, revealing a scarred face, a mane of silver hair, and a creepy smile.

"Well, well, well. What have we here, hmm? Milord, the master butler, and who is this?" The black-cloaked man asked, looking to each in turn. His gaze lingered on Akri, which the boy returned with a cold stare of tiger's eye.

"This is Akri, Undertaker. He's a friend looking for information."

"OooH! Is that right? He seems like a feisty one!" Undertaker gave a hooting laugh before hopping atop one of his caskets and procuring an urn stuffed to the brim with bone-shaped cookies.

"Biscuit, young Akri?"

The dark-skinned teen gave the undertaker a thorough eye-scouring before accepting the treat. Ignoring the shocked looks from the others, he bit into it and chewed it slowly. It wasn't all that bad. Though it was stale and tasted somewhat like sawdust. Akri swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Do you know anything about the events surrounding my father's hospitalization and mother's disappearance?"

To his surprise, the ancient-looking man cocked his head and a foxlike grin spread to his features. "Of coouuuuuuurse I do, hee hee!"

"Then you'll tell me?"

"Hee hee! Nope!" Undertaker chuckled, popping the "p" and sticking another biscuit in his mouth. "I don't work for free, you know."

Akri froze and took a step back. He didn't usually carry money around with him, but dug into his pockets anyway and pulled out a 1000 yen bill, and a few coins in kan. "This is all I have, si-"

"Fool!" The demi-demon stiffened and clenched his fists for a fight as Undertaker lunged toward him and snatched him by the shoulders. His nails dug into Akri's shoulder. Normally, the teen wouldn't have been afraid of this person, but his voice and tone had drastically changed. "I want none of the Queen's money! Nor any payment of coin!"

"Then what do you want, then?" Akri hissed as politely as he could, still prepared for a fight. He'd gladly beat his answers out of the silver-haired man if it meant getting his family back. To his surprise, the undertaker backed away, laughing, drooling, and hugging himself. Akri raised a brow and shot a helpless look towards his British friends.

"I…I must have _that_! That! Bestow upon me the choicest laughter!"

"Um, what?" The young Michaelis asked, just to make sure he had heard things right. "You…want me to say something funny..?" To be honest, he was expecting to have to donate a kidney, or lung or something. But laughter…?

"Mmhmm." Undertaker stopped swaying back and forth and stared at the teen expectantly.

"Uh…" Well, he had done plenty of accidentally funny things, but not anything on purpose, and especially not in front of an audience. Plus, he didn't really have any knee-slapping jokes. But there was no use in not trying Kisuke's favorite. "Um…What do you call something with purple-polka dots, six hundred legs, and four heads?"

"What?"

"I have no idea."

The response was rather disappointing, and Undertaker crossed his arms and sighed. "That joke was one of the worst I've heard. But, since you're new, I'll cut you a deal. I'll give you one more chance."

**So, guys! Do you have any good jokes that'll make the Undertaker laugh? The winning joke gets in the next chapter (props are allowed)! There is a fifteen-day deadline, so make it snappy! To enter the joke contest, please post a joke in the reviews section! The contest closes June, 18, 2012. Remember, the funniest joke gets in, and as a prize, I'll put a request in the next chapter. It can be anything from fan service, to Sebastian sitting on a whoopee cushion. **

**Requests can go as follows:**

**MyNameIsBob: Hey, write about how Yoruichi and Sebastian first met!**

**FanService_no_Jutsu: I want some lemon!**

**((Please note that I have no idea what lemon is, but I expect that it has nothing to do with citrus.))**

**Rules: Send me a review with a joke and a request before the 18th.**

**Mkay? That's all. Now, try not to kill eachother…**


End file.
